A Winter Valentine
by EscapeTheChaos
Summary: *CANCELLED* Love. A small word that has a big meaning. At Christmas it's not just about the presents or the stockings hanging freely on the fireplace, it's about love. It's about being around the people you love the most. Friends, family and relatives. Everyone. I never thought that that would be so important to me, until the day it snowed and that was when I first saw him...
1. Chapter 1: Billie

Chapter 1

I, Billie Valentine, woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing with that deadly piercing sound meaning that my time in bed was over. I abruptly slammed the "off" button down, without breaking the clock, and forced myself out from under the warm duvet onto the floor. My dark brown hair was in "bed head" mode and it was made worse by the grease which made it look wet. I hurried myself to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. After half an hour, I looked decent with clean hair and make-up on. I threw on a navy polo shirt and skinny jeans and also tied my hair back in a high pony tail before grabbing my blue backpack and heading for the stairs, when I realized what the date was. The 1st of December. No. I jogged down the stairs but immediately stopped on the last step when I heard Christmas songs playing. At that moment I probably would have punched the wall. But instead, I gritted my teeth together, clenched my fist and carried on down into the living room. My mum and my younger brother, Andrew, were singing along to the carols that were being played on the radio. I couldn't stop myself from storming in and aggressively unplugging it. Silence. Mum turned around to look at me, horrified. "Billie, what is wrong?" she asked anxiously. "I don't like Christmas, and you know that!" I snapped back. I walked around my brother who looked as worried as mum did, but I ignored him and pulled on my brown Uggs. "Do you think you're on the "nice" list this year, Bill?" Andrew said, obviously trying to make a conversation. I gave him a "will-you-shut-up" stare and pulled my final boot on. He sighed. "Hey!" Andrew shouted and ran up to the window. "Jack Frost is here!" It was snowing pretty heavily, and Andrew, being the stupid 9 years old he is, was jumping up and down excitedly as if he had seen the world's biggest Action Man outside. I didn't get it. It was just snow. What was so exciting about that? Mum was smiling, probably happy that someone in this house was happy about seeing a snow blizzard. "That Jack Frost better not make it icy, last year I nearly fell over because of him!" She laughed, trying to go along with the myth about some boy who wasn't even real just so Andrew had something to be excited about. Okay, that was it. I walked up to him, looked down at his face and shouted, "Will you just shut up?! God sakes! If you talk about any of those stupid people from fairy tales again I will make you shut up!" He was stunned. I could tell that he wasn't expecting that. "Santa Claus and frickin' Jack Frost or any other mythical legends are not real you moron!" I screamed that at the top of my lungs and practically stormed out the house, grabbing my jacket as I slammed the front door shut behind me and angrily stomped through the blizzard to get away from my house. I don't think I have ever felt so bad in my entire life.

If you haven't worked out already, I hate Christmas. So yeah I'm 16 but most girls my age look forward to Christmas, whereas I don't. Also, people my age don't believe in Santa Claus, but they'll still pretend they do for their younger sibling's sake. But I don't. I've just told my brother that Santa isn't real, and that must have broken his heart. Seeing as though he's 9, he believes in other legends like the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. Oh, but let's not forget, he believes in Jack Frost. Jack _Frost_. I mean come on! Who actually believes in Jack Frost? Well let's say I used to, but not anymore. You see, this time last year I was 15 and then I did believe in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman _and _Jack Frost. However, something happened to me. I don't know what that was or how it happened, but when I woke up this year on the 1st of January, I didn't believe in them...at all. It was as though something had just "switched off" inside of me.

I shoved my cold hands into my coat pocket and carried on walking, not sure of where I was going or where I would end up. After 15 minutes, I found myself in town. It was a Saturday meaning that every shop on the street was packed and crowded with people buying clothes for winter and people buying food and drinks. I stopped outside of a fairly quiet café wondering whether I should go in and get a drink myself. I delved into my pocket and found a £5 note and pushed open the door. The café was small, but was big enough to fit a good amount of tables and chairs in it. Only a few of the tables at the front of the room were full, but there were plenty other free ones at the back. I walked over to the counter and put in my order. A man, who was probably in his mid-twenties, handed my coffee over. I passed over the £5 note and took the coffee to a small table in the very back corner. It probably would have been boiling, but since I was freezing it wasn't too bad. I had only been out for an hour, so I decided to go and have a look at the shops on the high-street. Most of the clothes in the shops were ridiculously expensive though. There was a nice tie dye shirt that was being sold for £45, but there was no way I could afford something that cost that much! I would have stayed in the shop longer, but Christmas songs were being played and there was no way that I'd want to cause a scene. So instead, I left the shop not because I was fed up of the stupid prices, but because Christmas songs were being played. My God, I'm such a bar humbug!

**Okay! So here's the first chapter :D I really hope that you guys like this, so please tell me what you think about it. I know that it's not very long, but I promise that the next one will be longer! This is from Billie's point of view just incase you didn't know, which I know probably most of you guys did aha. But anyways, the next chapter will be out soon and that will feature more characters. Woop! Thanks for reading this :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Chapter 2

"Jack, thank goodness you're here!" Tooth sighed in relief as I, Jack Frost, entered North's industrious toy factory.

"Tooth, something bad is going on. I've known something has been up since earlier on this year." I said, trying to dodge the massive yetis while I was walking. "Where is everyone?"

"They're at the globe," she replied, as she too was flying in and out of the crowd of yetis surrounding us, "someone doesn't believe in us anymore."

"Ah, Jack, you're here!" North said enthusiastically, in his strong Russian accent, as he rubbed his big hands together.

"North, what's going on?" I questioned gingerly.

"Nice to see you too, frosty," said a familiar and annoying voice which belonged to the Australian Easter kangaroo.

"And you, cotton tail!" I replied back, laughing as I went to join North at the globe.

Bunny shot me the finger, so I left it at that.

"Jack, this isn't a laughing matter," North quietly spoke, and it didn't take me long to realize that it really wasn't.

In January earlier on this year, we noticed that one light had switched off. That light represented a girl called Billie Valentine. She was 15. We instantly thought that she had just stopped believing in us as she was going to be 16 in a few days. However, that wasn't the case. We've never known why she stopped believing in us, but what we _do_ know is that it wasn't a personal choice.

"What's happened, North?" I calmly asked, trying not to sound too worried. There was no reply. I turned to look at him to see why he wasn't answering, "North-"

"Jack. Look at the light next to the girl's," he replied, impatiently.

I leapt into the air so I could take a look at Britain on the globe. As I focused my eyes on Billie's hometown, I instantly saw what was wrong. My mouth dropped open, agape, and I felt my eyebrows automatically rise. A sense of horror went through my body as if I had been electrocuted. This was really bad.

"No," I quietly whispered to myself. My mouth had gone dry, and I was in too much shock to say it any louder.

The light that represented a child called Andrew, who was Billie's younger brother, was flickering on and off.

"Why is it doing that?" I asked, cautiously.

Tooth flew up from below and came next to me, and was followed by her little fairies who always stuck close to her. Baby Tooth landed on my shoulder, even she look worried. I gave her a reassuring smile without trying to look too anxious, which probably didn't work, but she kindly sent one back.

"The girl who doesn't believe in us anymore has told her brother that we're not real," Tooth said sadly, "he still believes in us slightly, but he doubts the fact that we're real." She crossed her small arms across her feathery body and let out a helpless sigh. "What if he stops believing in us for good?" she cried quietly.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Bunnymund said loudly. "We're not gonna let that happen!"

"Precisely!" North cheered. "Even if it did, it's happened before so we would be able to stop it."

A smiley face appeared above Sandy's head while he put both of his golden thumbs up, meaning that he agreed.

Tooth let out a silvery laugh and happily clapped her hands together. I would have joined in on their little celebration, but I caught something in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around and gasped loudly. 3 more lights were flickering on and off. They were placed right beside Andrew's light.

"Um, guys?" I said nervously, "we've gotta problem,"

"What is it, Jack?" North asked as he walked up to the globe. I moved out the way so he could see, and his eyes widened. "No. This can't be happening!" he yelled and slammed is hand down on the wooden table, making everything shake.

"Oh no!" Tooth cried, and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Bunny took a step back. "Crikey. This shouldn't be happening!" he yelped.

I had to do something. I knew where the town was. I was there this morning bringing the snow blizzard.

"North, I'll go and see what's going on," I said.

North nodded, "Tooth, Bunny, I need you to keep an eye on the globe. Sandy, come with me." He walked off to his office with Sandy by his side.

"Jack, will you be alright on your own? I can come with you if you want-" Tooth asked, but I quickly interrupted her,

"I'll be fine, but thanks," I responded and gave her a small smile, "keep an eye on the globe, Bunny."

"Yes, sir." He sarcastically replied, and gave me a lazy salute.

I stuck my tongue out at him, picked my staff up and headed for Britain.

**And here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like this, and I know that it's short but it had to be as there wasn't much more to write unless I went into chapter 3 which I didn't want to do. Heh, I'm mean :P But anyways! Please leave a review cause that would be really nice :) The next chapter won't be out for a while because I'm really busy, but it'll be out soon! Thanks for reading my fanfic :) x**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

Chapter 3

It felt great to be outside. Flying through the air was definitely my comfort zone. When I'm soaring through the sky it's as though I feel safe and complete. It feels like home-somehow. I swerved in and out of cars and vans while making frost appear on windows, ice on the pavement and snow falling around everyone. It was pretty amusing to see how many people slipped over. I landed onto the ground and slung my staff over my back. I had made the snow pretty deep, and it made me feel good that kids appreciated my work. Even though some kids didn't see or hear me, they still knew that I was the one who brought the Snow Days and frost. That reminded me. I needed to go and visit Jamie, who is a great kid who helped others believe in me and the other guardians. It would be good to see him again, but now I needed to find _Andrew_ and his friends.

I ran most of the way to Andrew's street and soon found him. He and 3 of his other friends were having a snowball fight. They must have been the ones who were losing faith in us guardians, so I quickly flew over to where they were and hid behind a bush. They were playing on a small field of snow (made by me) which would have been grass. I caught sight of a small boy who had a cap on reading "Drew". That must have been Andrew. He had dark brown hair with a fringe that covered his eyebrows. He had dark green eyes and was wearing a big, puffy blue coat with jeans and high tops. I quickly noticed that something was wrong with him. He had his arms crossed and his body was hunched over. He had a forlorn look on his face.

"Hey, Drew!" one of the little kids called, "What's up?" he walked up to Andrew and waited for a reply. "Is it what you're sis said?" he questioned.

"I guess," he mumbled. After a few seconds he quickly shook his head and looked up at his friend, "I'm going home," he said, "I don't like snow anymore." He quickly picked his backpack up and walked off home.

_What had happened just then? I thought he liked snow. Was he really losing faith in us?_

"Hey, Mike. Where'd Drew go?" a boy asked.

"He's gone home," Mike replied, "Oh well. Let's go back to mine, how about a game of FIFA?"

All the boys ran off leaving an empty space. Something was terribly wrong. The place that had just been filled with kids had now turned desolate, but my job here wasn't done. I needed to find Billie.

I had been out in town for about 2 hours now, and the time had just flown by. I was looking at the jewellery section in a vintage shop that was selling beautiful lockets, rings and bracelets. I came across this silver chain that had a charm on it with the letter "B". It was only £2.50, so I decided to buy it. The next shop I went into was TopMan. I wasn't planning on buying anything from here; I was just looking for stuff that I could ask for for Christmas. Man, that sounded stupid. While I was looking at some cute winter jumpers, the door opened and a boy walked in. He had spikey snow white hair, bright blue eyes and really pale skin. He was wearing a blue hoodie that had frost on the neck and was wearing brown trousers that were tattered at the ends. What I found really strange though, was that he was barefoot in _this _weather. How stupid could someone get? In his right hand was a staff that was shaped like a Shepard's crook. Maybe he was going to a fancy dress party or something? He was also tall and was quite thin. I went back to looking at the jumpers so he didn't think I was some kind of perv. God, how awkward would _that _be? For some reason, he suddenly turned and ran back outside the shop. I was very confused, so I decided to see where he was going. As soon as I pushed the door open, I saw the guy running to some little kid who was getting a football from the middle of the road. I immediately saw why he was in such a hurry to get to the little kid. There was a van coming from the right and was going to crush both the kid and the guy any second now. I had to do something. _Anything_. Without a moment of hesitation, I sprang into the road, pushed both boys with so much force it sent them flying onto the pavement and tried to get over to where they were, but it was too late. I heard a screech and I felt something painful hit me. The impact was so scary that it didn't last for more than a second. The last thing I saw and heard was the white haired boy screaming my name, until everything went black.

**Chapter 3 is here! I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy with school and homework :[ meh, but it's hereee! And yes, I've left you guys with a cliffhanger! :P So the first bit is from Jack's point of view and the second bit is from Billie's just incase anyone got confused. But yeaaah, the story is beginning :D Thanks to everyone one who has left a review and have favourited and followed my fanfic! Yous are soo kind :) Keep them coming please! I like to know what you think about the story so far. Chapter 4 will be out soon so stay tuned for that ;) Bye peoples! x**


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost?

Chapter 4

It was silent. It was eerily quiet, and I was afraid. Afraid of where I was and afraid of what had happened to me. I had no vision, nor did I have any sense of smell or touch. I couldn't feel anything. In fact, I couldn't feel my body working. I couldn't feel the blood being pumped around my body, or the beating of my heart. I just felt the emptiness of the dark, and this made me very, very afraid. Until I felt a small spark go off in my body, and that's when I knew I was going to be alright. I felt a warm wave travel through me and I felt better. More alive. I actually felt my heart beating this time, and the blood being pumped around my body. But suddenly, for some reason, I just forgot. I forgot _everything_. I forgot my _name_, my _age_, my _family_, _everything_. My mind had gone blank and I was immediately back to being terrified. But just a few seconds after, I felt something powerful shoot through me. It jolted me awake from the darkness. My eyes snapped open and I didn't recognise the room I was in at all. I figured it was some kind of room that you would find in a hospital, but why would I be _there_? Something instantly brought my attention back to the real world, as I saw something big and bright through the window. The Moon. It seemed to pull me towards it. I automatically got down from a bed and slowly walked to the window. All my common sense had just seemed to vanish. So without thinking, I pushed open the window, climbed out onto the roof of the building and stared at the Moon. And in that moment, I soon realised that I was no longer afraid. It told me my name, but that was all he told me. My given name was _Billie Arrow Valentine_. _Billie Valentine_. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was more confused with who I was and what my purpose of living was. But that, I'd never know…

Knowing Britain with its crappy weather, it decided to start snowing just when things couldn't get any worse. I couldn't remember anything about my life, apart from my name, and I was dressed in one of those night dresses that patients wear in hospitals. I had to quickly nip back into the building to find a blanket just so I didn't freeze to death. It didn't help. But standing outside in the cold doing nothing wasn't going to help either, so I decided to start walking and find a place where I could rest. It was only then that I realised I was still on the roof of a hospital. Great. And how was I supposed to get down? Maybe there were a set of fire exit stairs or something, or a ladder? I planned to walk slowly to the edge of the roof to see how far down it was to the ground. But instead, as soon as my right foot left the ground I somehow quickly zoomed off the roof, flew through mid-air and darted onto the ground. As soon as I reached the ground, I crashed in a heap on the floor and tried to get my breath back. My heart was pounding and I was trying to recover from my adrenaline rush. Well, that's what I thought it was anyway, but how did I do that? That wasn't normal, and it certainly wasn't normal for a human being to do. In the end though, I decided to try and forget about it. It was freezing and I would probably get frostbite if I didn't find shelter quickly. So I dashed to the nearest high-street to see if anyone could tell me where to go without getting lost. The streetlights glowed and the road was busy. There were a few people out as it was dark meaning that it was probably late, but the street wasn't completely deserted which was a relief. I went up to the first person who was closest to me, which was an elderly woman who was waiting at the bus stop.

"Hi there. Um, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. I'm lost and I don't know where to-" but I suddenly stopped as I felt something go through me. I hunched over and crossed my arms to try and stop the pain, but it was useless. Someone had just walked through _me_. _What was going on? _ I was panicking terribly and was trying to gasp for air. It felt like I was being choked. My whole body was shaking, and I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears. I took a step back but the same thing happened again. People kept on walking through me, and I started to notice that people didn't _see_ me. _How was this possible?_ My body ached with pain and frustration. It was scary to think that I was like a ghost to people. Why couldn't they see me? The tears broke free and started to slowly fall down my cheeks. I couldn't stand this! I couldn't stand being oblivious to the world and it pained me to think this, but was I _dead?_ Was I a spirit that had come back from the dead to haunt people? I didn't want to think it was true, but what other option was there as to why nobody could see or hear me? There was none. I looked up to the glistening Moon and whispered, "What did I ever do to deserve this?" It was a rhetorical question obviously, as there was no reply. I slowly trudged away, sulking, so that I didn't feel any more of that horrible pain again. But I stopped when I saw my reflection on a wing mirror that belonged to a snow white car. I cautiously walked up to the mirror and knelt down. The girl that looked back at me was wearing a helpless face that looked as though she had no hope left in her, which I probably hadn't. My eyes though, were different. Instead of them being grim, they were extremely bright. They were white, white like the Moon, and they had something very optimistic about them. As did my hair, which was incredibly red. Crimson, to be precise. I was confused. Can people have white eyes? I knew that they couldn't, so how the hell did _I _have white eyes? I also don't remember dying my hair red. I don't even like that colour. It was strange, but I didn't think too much about it. I then remembered that I had nowhere to go, and it didn't help that no one could see me. So I decided to camp out somewhere quiet and somewhere well hidden. The forest…

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait but again I've been really busy, but now I have 2 weeks off from school meaning that I'll have more time to write :D Please tell me what you think about the story so far and if you like it. Thanks so much to the people out there reading my fanfic, yous are amazing!3 Chapter 5 will be out soon so keep an eye out for that :] Bye x**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bow With No Arrow

**NOTE: Okay so what I'm starting to do now is I'm going to have each paragraph from someone elses perspective. So it's not just going to be from Billie's and Jack's point of view because I feel like I haven't had the other characters like Tooth, Bunnymund, North etc involved in the story that much. So I hope it's not too confusing haha. Now read the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jack

I had been sitting by the window for the whole day. I let my finger abstractedly draw lines that seemed to intertwine with each other on the patch of frost that I had freshly made a while ago. It was as though my finger was automatically moving as I was in a world of my own, somewhere very, very far away from Earth. The voice inside my head kept on shouting, _stop sitting around! You're the Guardian of Fun for crying out loud! Not the Guardian of "Depression"!_ But how could I have fun when I certainly wasn't in the mood for it? I had just watched someone get crushed by a van, and I didn't do anything, _anything_ to help! But it wasn't just any old someone. It was Billie Valentine, the girl who didn't believe in us Guardians. There was one question that was bugging me: How could she see me if she didn't believe in me? And more importantly, how could she push me? Most people who don't believe walk straight through me, like I'm a ghost or something. So how could _she _touch me when she had made it very clear that she didn't believe in me at all? I could have thought about that for ages, but someone touched my shoulder and everything snapped back into focus as I returned to the real world.

"You OK mate?" an Australian voice asked. I turned my head to see who it was and found that it was none other than Bunnymund, a.k.a the Easter Bunny. Well, more the Easter Kangaroo than anything, but he would have flipped if I'd said that out loud.

"Oh, never better." I replied back, sarcastically, and with no enthusiasm at all. In the corner of my eye, I saw him roll his eyes and he let out a small sigh. He came over and sat opposite me and started fiddling with one of his boomerangs.

"You know you're one heck of a terrible liar," He said, frostily. I laughed under my breath and he looked up at me, "I'm being serious."

I cocked my head to the side and felt a grin stretch on my face, "Really now?" I questioned.

He nodded and went back to playing with his boomerangs, "That's the first time you've smiled in over 12 hours," he said and laughed a little, "never thought I'd see the Guardian of Fun looking so damn depressed."

I was surprised that Bunny had even noticed the blank expression that I had been wearing on my face, but he was right. I had been absent from the world for 12 hours, and I had been miserable than ever. I had a perfectly good reason for it though. I had gone to the hospital to see if Billie was alright, but she wasn't. She had died. She had died because of _me._ That was what made it worse. She saved _me _from getting killed, but it's supposed to be the other way round. It should have been _me_ saving _her_. I'm a Guardian, and I let her die. Now that makes me the worst Guardian ever. I jumped when I heard bunny click his fingers,

"Hello? Earth to Jack!" he shouted and carried on clicking his fingers, obviously trying to grab my attention.

"What?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. I must have got a headache after thinking to deeply. Whoops.

"We've got a problem," he told me. There was something about the tone of his voice that sent a chill down my spine, "Man in Moon has news about Billie."

The mention of her name made me worried and sick at the same time, "News? About Billie?" I asked, gingerly, "what about her?"

"Manny," he said, "he brought her back."

* * *

Billie

"OW!" I squealed as I felt I sharp stab in my foot. I was expecting it to be something really sharp, but it was only a bobby pin. Epic fail. I picked it up and found that it would come in handy. I took a bit of my glossy red hair and twisted it round the rest of my hair that I had pulled over onto the right hand side of my shoulder, and slid the bobby pin into place so it looked as though I had made a bobble out of hair. Well, I always have been artistic. I carried on walking deeper into the mysterious forest and soon I felt tired and needed to rest for a while. All that walking, in bare foot, was really tiring. I sat down on the cold snow, back up against a tree and closed my eyes.

I was nearly asleep when I heard something fall onto the snow in front of me. I yelped and jumped, but to my surprise a bow was there. I looked at it for a few seconds and slowly decided to crawl over to it. When I came closer to it I soon found that there was no arrow. How strange. Why would there be a bow but no arrow? I cautiously picked the bow up and turned it slowly in my hand. It was silver and it was surprisingly light. I had expected it to be heavier, but no, it wasn't. I suddenly stopped what I was doing and it occurred to me that this bow had fallen from the sky. How had that happened? And why? Was it meant to be for me? Was it a sign? A gift…? I looked up at the sky and saw the bright moon.

"Did _you _give me this?" I asked it. There was no reply, "if you did, then why is there no arrow?" Again, there was no reply. I sighed and walked away. It was still snowing, and it was getting heavier. It was too cold to be out in only a nightdress and a blanket, but there was no where I could go. I finally looked up at the moon for one last time and whispered, "Help me."

What was I doing? I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer back, so I picked up the bow and started walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

Tooth

The glistening light from the Man in the Moon shone down on us through the wide opening in the roof. He said that he had revived Billie Valentine back from the Underworld which I was absolutely delighted about, as she in no way at all deserved to be down there. For someone so young and so fragile, the Underworld was no place for her to go. With eyes that hadn't seen the wonder and joy in the world. I wouldn't have wished for anything else then for her to have that chance back, and I know that the other Guardians thought that too. Especially Jack. Although Billie didn't know Jack in person, he knew her. Yes it's strange, but it's true. Jack was always by her side since she was young, helping her through the dark times by bringing wonder and excitement to her eyes. One summer, Jack made frost appear on a tree that was near to Billie, and she was so stunned by the fact that there was frost in the middle of summer when the sun was shining and the sky was blue. She had always believed in Jack, but it pained him as she couldn't hear or see him. He wasn't a Guardian back then, meaning that he was oblivious to the world. I guess that's why he was so sad when she died.

The door burst open and in came Jack, gripping his staff tightly in his hand with a worried/confused expression on his face, "What's going on?" he demanded, angrily.

"Take it easy boy!" Bunnymund said to him, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder, "calm down."

Jack took a deep breath and sadly said, "Just tell me what's going on."

North began to open his mouth to answer Jack, but he was suddenly interrupted,

"Maybe _I_ should tell him," A familiar and cruel voice echoed through the room, "seeing as though she was _my_ test subject."

Jack's eyes widened, "What?" he whispered, quietly.

We all turned around to face the globe, and to our surprise, standing there, was Pitch, the Bogeyman, "Looks like I crashed the party just in time," he cackled, with an evil smirk on his face…

* * *

**Here is Chapter 5! I am soo sorry that this took forever to write, but I've been so busy since it's been Christmas and my Birthday was yesterday etc but it's here now :D I hope you guys like it and the story is building up, finally! I hope you's all read the note at the beginning because that is pretty important. I'm blabbing now lol but again thank you all for reading my fanfic, I really appreciate it! Please follow and leave a review, I like getting feedback :) Chapter 6 should be out sooner than this did (fingers crossed)! Oh and sorry for spelling mistakes and all that! Byee! x**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Guardian

Chapter 6

Andrew

I wish I could rewind time. I wish I could rewind it back to last week, or last month, even last year. I didn't know what to do. It had been the worst 24 hours of my life, and it felt like I'd never accept the fact that my older sister was dead. I kept on thinking, surely there's been some kind of mistake or misunderstanding, but there hadn't. Billie was now gone forever, and I would just have to "man up" and accept it. But I couldn't, and I don't think I ever will. It's sick to think that yesterday when I was having fun in the snow, Billie was on the road, dead. I keep on blaming myself and thinking that it was my fault she was dead. Maybe if me and mum hadn't been singing Christmas carols she would still be alive because that was one of the reasons why she stormed out of the house.

I banged my head against the wall and let out a frustrated growl. Life was cruel and twisted. It was poisonous and sick, and I'm not sure it'll ever change. I looked up at the night sky and gazed at the view. For the past few days the sky had been pitch black with no stars shining. But now, the sky was practically glistening. The stars twinkled and sparkled. Even though they were just stars, I thought they were beautiful. One star caught my eye though. It was glittering brightly; it seemed like it was calling out to me. In that moment, a thought bounced into my head. That star was Billie, and she would always look down on me, guarding and protecting me. It was like she was some sort of Guardian. My Guardian...

* * *

Pitch

Seeing Jacks astonished face made the smirk on my face even wider.

"What's wrong, Jack?" I asked him, sniggering under my breath, "what's so important about the girl? To be honest, for one regular human being you're making an awful fuss out of her," I carried on talking, with a snide twist in my voice, "she's nothing. A big, fat NOTHING!" I projected my loud and sharp voice down onto the 5 Guardians, making them jump slightly. I laughed, and quickly jumped onto the ground so I was standing face to face with the Winter Spirit. "What's so special about her, Jack? Why do you care about her so much?" I questioned. Jack shifted slightly and his body tensed up. His bright blue eyes looked directly at me with so much focus it made me want to hurl. Thankfully, I didn't.

"You wouldn't understand." Jack replied. I noticed that his voice was unsteady and shaky, he sounded nervous and maybe, just maybe, a little bit scared. That made me smile. His gaze moved down to the floor.

I snorted, "This might surprise you, Jack, but I do understand." He immediately looked up at me, his face completely shocked. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "I know that you have feelings for her. Strong feelings." I saw Jacks eyes widen, and without moving, I looked up and saw the innocent fairy, Tooth, flinch. I laughed, and straightened up. I growled at her, and she let out a small shriek of horror. I didn't expect her to do so, but she quickly flew over and hid behind the rabbit. North noticed this too, and he instantly picked up one of his swords and pointed it at me.

"Pitch, I'm giving you one chance to explain what is going on," he said in his strong Russian accent, "You, me, my office, now."

Well I sure wasn't expecting that, but I think I owed him at least an explanation. Well, maybe...

* * *

Jack

I sat on the edge of a wooden chair, tapping my shoeless foot for every second that went by, hoping that North would come out of his office with Pitch and tell us what's going on.

Every second felt like a minute, and every minute felt like an hour. In my hand was the tiny wooden "mini-me" that North had given me last year when I had figured out what my center was. I turned it around in my hand and examined every minuscule feature that had been painted on it.

"Jack?" A silvery voice that belonged to Tooth came from behind me. I sighed,

"Please don't start-" I started to groan, but I was interrupted,

"Is it true?" She asked, "Do you have feelings for Billie?" She sounded desperate for an answer, so I turned around to look at her. I bit my lip in thought and she said,

"Please tell me. I won't be angry if you do."

I looked up at her, "Why would you be angry?" I asked her, confused as to why she had said that.

"I wouldn't!" She quickly said, "I don't know why I said that-" she paused, and then said,

"I care about you, Jack. Like how I care for Bunny and the others as well. I'd hate to see you get hurt." Her voice trailed off quietly. She shook her head, "I'm sorry if I've annoyed you in any way."

"You haven't," I said, but I don't think she heard me as Baby Tooth and Tooth's other minions came flying over to her, squeaking quickly and waving their little arms. Tooth gasped,

"Sorry! I've just been really busy!" She frantically replied back to her small helpers, "Tokyo! Rome! New York! Go!" She started shouting to the fairies who were now speeding away. She turned back to me, "Sorry Jack. I have to go and do my job-collecting teeth!" She exclaimed, and followed her fairies out of the Globe Room. Likewise, Bunny and Sandy had left earlier to make dreams and eggs for the children of the world. Therefore, I was the only one doing nothing. I figured that North and Pitch would be in the office for ages, so I thought I'd go to my sort of realm in the world which happened to be the small town of Burgess, home to many children who had faith in us Guardians, including Jamie Bennett.

* * *

Jamie

"20, 21, 22..." I counted how many days there were till Christmas on my fingers,"23 days!" I shouted to my friends in excitement. Claude and Miles did an enthusiastic "whoop" joined by Robyn and Cupcake doing a jump of joy in the air.

"Finally! I've been waiting all year for Christmas!" Bradley squealed excitedly, making his glasses slip off his nose, "whoops!"

I let out a laugh and pushed him gently, "Klutz!"

Robyn let out a loud gasp, "Look guys, it's snowing!" She was right, it was. A sudden burst of joy went through my body as I suddenly realised why it was snowing. Jack Frost was in Burgess! It had been a good long year since I had last seen Jack. He promised me that he'd visit me again, and it seemed like today was the day!

"You know what this means guys," I told the group, "Jack's paying us a visit!"

They all looked at each other and started jumping up and down. I joined the excitement for a few minutes but I noticed that I only had 5 minutes until I had to go home. It was a 5 minute walk from the park to my house so I decided to head off.

"I gotta guys. But I'll see you's at school tomorrow. Bye!" I picked up my things and walked home after saying my good byes to everyone. It was absolutely freezing, and it was even colder as I didn't have my hat, scarf and gloves with me. Well I never knew it was going to snow, did I? But I was glad it did. I just hoped that Jack would visit me later.

"Mom?" I shouted as I shut the front door and entered my house, "I'm home."

Abby, our dog, came rushing towards me, wagging her tail in excitement.

"Hey girl!" I said, while bending down and patting her on the head, "You okay?"

She barked excitedly in response. Sometimes I wonder if she actually understands what I'm saying.

"Hi Jamie," moms voice came from the kitchen, "you're back just in time. Dinner is on the table."

I took my coat off and hung it up on the coat rack and made my way into the kitchen. My little sister, Sophie, was scoffing her face with food.

"Hey Soph," I said to her as I sat down at the table and tucked into my meal. Mom was going on about how stressful her day had been, but I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. Instead, I was thinking about Jack, and how great it would be to see him.

* * *

North

Pitch sat opposite me on the other side of my desk, with a smug grin on his shady face. I had no patience with Pitch, and I wasn't going to play one of his sly games.

"Well?" I asked him. He let out a rather tired sigh,

"Honestly, North," he began to say, "I'm pleasantly surprised. Shocked, in fact. I would have thought that someone so smart and "high and mighty" like you would have figured this out by now," he rested his bony chin on the palm of his hand and carried on speaking, "it seems like I was mistaken. What a shame."

"What are you trying to say, Pitch?" I questioned. I was annoyed and so frustrated. Why did Pitch have to try and be so smart? He rolled his eyes, and this made me grit my teeth in anger. He noticed this and laughed.

"Oh come on, North! I was being funny. Have you never heard of a joke before?" He laughed, wildly. That was it. I had had enough of Pitch's jibber-jabber! I slammed my hand down onto the wooden desk, making it wobble slightly. Pitch jumped in his seat, unexpectedly.

"Enough!" I roared, loudly. Pitch's eyes grew wide, but then he smiled and leant back in his chair.

"Alright. Let's have it your way. You want to know about this big shenanigan, fine. But I leave without a fight. I promise you, there will be enough of them coming your way." His voice was calm, but it had a sickening twist in it.

"Fine, I'm looking forward to it. But now, you shall tell me about Billie," I told him. I watched as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Very well," he said. I sat back in my chair and waited for Pitch to start talking. He took in a deep breath and said, "I don't like kids who believe in you Guardians," he cackled under his breath, "I especially don't like teenagers who believe in you, either," he picked at his finger nails, and after what seemed like a minute he started speaking again, "normally kids stop believing in you and the other Guardians at the age of...10? Or maybe 11? But I was extremely surprised when I found that a mature 15 year old girl still believed in you. So I decided to take that belief away from her," he let out an evil chuckle and carried on, "I wanted to test my nightmares out on someone to see if I was strong enough to return from the shadows since you Guardians had once again replaced my darkness with your wonder and light, so I gave the girl the most scariest and the most traumatising nightmare I had ever given to anyone. Looks like it did the trick."

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked him, sternly.

"What would be the fun in that if I told you, eh?" Pitch said. I sent him a scowl, which he saw, and then he started to say, "the only thing you need to know about the nightmare, is that it was so awful that it made a strong believer stop believing in you." I must have pulled some confused face, because Pitch smiled and let out a small laugh. He glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "My my, look at the time! I better be going, my nightmares need me," he got up from the desk swiftly and walked towards the door, but he turned around and said, "just to let you know, this isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll see my way out, shall I?" I didn't have time to answer though as he quickly vanished out of sight. I stayed seated for a few minutes while I took in what Pitch had said. I needed to let the others know what had happened.

* * *

Jack

By the time I reached Jamie's house, the snow that I had made was about 10 inches deep. Jamie was in his room colouring in a picture he must have drawn. He was concentrating too much on his drawing, so he didn't see me land onto his bedroom window sill. I tapped lightly on his window 3 times before he looked up and saw me. His face lit up with joy. He jumped off his bed and ran to the window, opening it quickly and shouted, "Jack!" He covered his mouth when he realised how loud he had shouted my name, "whoops," he whispered. I let out a small laugh and hopped into Jamie's room. He closed it gently and turned back to me.

"I knew you were coming!" He exclaimed.

"You did?" I asked the excited child who was standing in front of me.

"Well yeah, of course I did! You made it snow, silly!" He laughed.

I was about to say something when Jamie ran up to the window and said,"Woah! I never knew you could see the Northern Lights in Burgess!"

I walked up to the window and saw a green and purple light flashing in the sky. It was North. He needed me to go to the North Pole.

"That's not the Northern Lights, Jamie," I told him," it's a sign from North,"

Jamie looked very confused, "What?" He asked.

"I need to go and see him. Something's wrong," I began to climb out the window but stopped when I heard Jamie say,

"But you just got here!"

I turned around to look at his disappointed face and said, "I know. I'll be back soon, I promise," and flew away out of Burgess to the North Pole.

I was the last one to arrive at the North Pole as Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were already there.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologised to them as I entered the Globe Room, "what's happened?" I flew over and stood next to Sandy.

"It's Pitch," North said, "he told me everything."

"What did he say?" Tooth asked, cautiously.

"Basically, Billie was just Pitch's test subject," North explained. This confused everyone.

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Bunny questioned.

Sandy conjured a question mark above his head, obviously wanting to know what North had meant as well.

"He said that he wanted to see how strong he was, so he tested his nightmares out on Billie," North told us.

"How?" I inquired, gingerly.

"He said that he give her the most traumatising nightmare he had ever given anyone," he replied, "must have been pretty bad."

"Wait a minute," Bunny began to say, "So what Pitch is trying to say is that this nightmare of his made Billie stop believing in us? Is that even possible?"

North considered this for a minute, but finally shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows."

No one spoke afterwards, probably because no one knew what to say. Sandy offered me some eggnog which I kindly took, "Thanks little man," I said to him. He gave me a smile which probably meant "you're welcome." I saw something bright in the corner of my eye. I looked up at the opening in the window and saw the moon.

"Man in Moon," I said out loud, making North turn round. He must have saw him too, because he let out a loud gasp which everyone heard.

"What?" Bunny and Tooth chorused together.

"Manny," North said, "what is wrong?"

"What's he saying?" I asked North.

"He says we need help," North responded, "that's strange,"

"What is?" Bunny demanded.

"He says that only a human can help us," North replied to Bunny.

"Help us with what, North?" Tooth questioned.

"To help us defeat Pitch."

There was no more time for any more questions, as the light from the Man in Moon shone down onto the floor, opening something from below. We all gathered round to see what was happening when the others let out a gasp.

"What is it?" I asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Oh Lord. It feels like De Ja Vu!" Bunny groaned.

Something came up from the opening in the floor. I didn't know what it was. It looked like a massive crystal, but it was hard to see what it was as it was extremely bright! It gave off a dazzling light which lit up the entire room. Tooth and Bunny look at each other, as if they knew something I didn't. Sandy and North did the same. North turned to look at me, so I mouthed, _what's going on?_

"It's Manny," he said, "He's choosing a new Guardian."

What? Why would Man in Moon choose a new Guardian?

"I think I know who it is!" Tooth exclaimed, with an excited smile on her face.

"Don't we all," Bunny said, not to enthusiastically.

Sandy nodded.

Something was happening above the crystal, so I took a few steps forward to get a closer look. After a couple of seconds of what just looked like rays of light on top of the crystal, it actually turned out to form a human. _Wait, no, a girl. But hang on; she was half human and half a fox. Who was this girl?_

"Who is that?" I asked everyone, while drinking some of the eggnog Sandy had given me earlier.

"It's Billie Valentine." North answered.

I suddenly spat out the mouthful of eggnog and dropped the cup. It broke when it hit the floor and sent pieces of shattered glass everywhere. Everyone jumped and quickly turned towards me, with shocked expressions on their faces. I wiped my mouth clean, and hissed,

"What did you just say?!"

* * *

**BOOM! And the drama begins! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing this one :) Wow! This must be the longest one yet, right? haha, anyways! Please follow and leave a rewiew! I haven't been getting many reviews so please please leave one! I like getting constructive feedback :) I'm gonna try and get Chapter 7 out at around Easter so look out for that! I hope you all have a great week!(OH, and have a happy Valentines Day!) x**


	7. Chapter 7: The Girl Who Cried Fox

Chapter 7

Billie

_The figure that stood opposite me was a demon, I demon that you would see in a nightmare. I would have run away, but I couldn't. It felt like my feet were super glued to the ground. It was like being in one of those dreams where you wanted to run away but you couldn't. The sky then turned a dark murky colour, and that was when the tall, slender figure started to saunter towards me. That was when the nightmare began. I knew that I had seen this demon before, but my brain didn't register it. The demons face grinned. It was the most horrific thing I'd ever seen. I blinked without realising, and to my surprise the demon was in front of my face. I wanted to cry, scream, run, but none of that was possible now, as I knew it was the end. The demon reached its hand out and placed a cold finger on my lips,_

_"Shhhh," it whispered, "Don't be afraid," what seemed like a thin smile appeared on its so called face, "It's over now."_

_Both of its cold, hard hands wrapped around my neck, "Shhhh," it whispered again. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't. I knew what was going to happen. I knew that I was going to die. But I wasn't scared; I was calm and very still. I knew what death felt like, but it wasn't like this. The demon snapped my neck and the sky drained away, like water draining away out of a sink. I felt myself falling through the air, but that was the last thing I felt._

* * *

When I said that I felt myself falling through the air, I meant it literally. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up. My back ached with pain and my head was pounding like mad. When I got my breath back I soon realised that I had just been dreaming. _Thank God_. I also realised that I had somehow fell off the strong tree branch that I had fell asleep on last night. I must have been tossing and turning throughout the night as the nightmare I had was pretty dreadful. After a couple of minutes, I pushed myself up off the ground that was now covered in a blanket of pure, white snow and stretched my arms and legs out. The blanket that I had retrieved from the hospital fell off my shoulders and landed in the snow. I let out a groan before bending down and picking it up, when I immediately stopped as I noticed my arms looked different. They were covered with red _fur_. I screamed incredibly loudly and fell on my backside. My heart was beating really fast, and my pulse felt like it was racing at the speed of light. I quickly lifted both of my arms up in front of my face so I could examine them carefully. The fur on my arms was a fiery red, but the fur on my wrists was white. The fur wasn't very thick though, which was a relief. I let out a helpless sigh, and watched as my arms dropped back onto the ground. I yelped in shock though, as to my surprise a red fox was sitting in front of me. I cocked my head to the left, and surprisingly the fox did too. I growled at the fox and the fox growled back at me. I sat up straight to see if the fox would copy me again, and surely enough it did.

"What?" I whispered to myself. _Why was the fox copying me?_

The fox made a high pitched sound in its throat. I stretched out my furry arm and held up my right hand and funnily enough the fox walked forwards towards my hand and it brushed its face against it. I laughed because it tickled slightly. I stroked its head softly, and the fox started purring like a cat.

"Aw, you're adorable!" I exclaimed happily, and I think the fox might have smiled just a teeny bit, as one side of its mouth curled up. I started laughing again, but stopped when I heard footsteps from faraway within the forest. I found this quite strange though as a normal person wouldn't be able to hear something that was this far away. I felt my eyebrows furrow together with confusion, but completely froze when I heard someone talking,

"This way...this way," I heard someone say in the distance, "Pitch said the girl went in this direction."

My eyes widened at the sound of "the girl". Were these people looking for me? And who was Pitch?

"How can I hear them...?"I whispered to myself, not expecting a reply. That was why I was completely stunned when I heard a deep voice reply,

"You can hear them because you're not really a human anymore,"

"What?" I asked, "who just said that?"

"I did," the voice answered.

I turned and quickly looked at the fox that was still sitting in front of me.

"You did?!" I questioned, pointing my finger at it.

"Indeed I did," the fox replied again.

"But you're-you're a-a f-f-fox!" I shouted, "a talking fox!"

"And so are you," it told me calmly, "The only difference is that you're half human-half fox whereas I'm not a human, just a fox."

I felt like I was going to pass out. How could I be half human-half fox? It didn't make any sense!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled at the fox.

"Look at yourself! Half of your body is covered with fur, you have ears on the top of your head and you have a tail! Just like me!" It shouted back at me.

I touched the top of my head and felt my ears. I let out a loud gasp and I let out an even bigger one when I saw the red bushy tail on the ground next to my leg.

"What the-" I began to scream, but the fox covered my mouth with its paw and whispered,

"Do you hear that? Those people that you can hear are trying to find you, Billie," it whispered," and when they do, they will rip you to shreds! So shut up otherwise you'll be dead, understood?!"

I nodded slowly, and then the fox took its paw off my mouth. I let out a small breath.

"Good girl," he said quietly, "OH. I have some clothes for you, you must be sick to death of wearing that hospital dress."

Before I could say anything, he pushed a black skirt and a pair of black tights with his paw towards me.

I looked at them for a second before saying,

"Thanks, but what about a top?"

He laughed, "You don't need a top when the top of your body is covered with fur!"

I didn't say anything. He looked at me, but stopped when he remembered something.

"Ah!" He exclaimed before turning around and pushing a pair of black boots towards me. They had buckles going up the sides of them, and they had a tall, solid platform at the bottom of them.

"Wow! I love them!" I cried, happily.

He smiled.

"Well you better get changed," he told me, and turned round so his back was facing me.

* * *

About 10 minutes after I had finished getting changed, I asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Myrnin," he replied with a friendly smile, "I'm a friend."

I smiled back at him, but froze when I heard the footsteps I heard earlier getting closer. Myrnin must have heard them too, because his ears twitched upwards with alarm.

"We need to get away from here,"

He murmured to me. He turned and padded over to a tree where my silver bow was lying, and picked it up with his mouth and ran back to me. I gently took the bow out of his mouth.

"Follow me," he said.

We didn't get far though because I tripped over a branch that was lying on the ground, and I fell face first into the snow. I was about to get up but I instantly stopped when I heard a voice from behind the trees. My eyes met Myrnin's eyes, and I felt my whole body tremble with fear.

"Oh little girl," a man's voice sang through the trees and it echoed in the air, "we have something for you.

* * *

Bunnymund

No one spoke after Jack dropped the cup, I don't think anyone knew what to say. All you could hear was the crackle of the fire and the clock work sounds of the toys that the Yeti's had made in the toy factory. Apart from that, there was just an eerie silence. I was leaning against a wooden table, polishing my boomerangs with a cloth that Sandy had given me, when I saw Tooth flying over to the smashed glass on the floor. Baby Tooth and the other mini fairies followed her. Tooth flew down to the ground and knelt on her knees, looking at the mess with an upset expression on her face. She let out a sad sigh and started picking the pieces of glass up. I hopped over to her and said,

"Whoa, careful. You might cut yourself,"

I carefully removed the sharp pieces of glass from the palm of her tiny hand, and wrapped them up in the cloth I was using before. Tooth looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and carried on picking up the pieces of glass.

"You don't have to do that," she told me softly.

"I don't mind," I said back to her. She gave me a curious look, so I added, "honestly."

She nodded her head slowly,

"I'll clean up the eggnog," she said, and flew over to get some tissues.

I got back up and poured the pieces of glass out of the cloth into the bin under a table. Tooth knelt back down on the ground and started wiping up the eggnog off the floor. I was about to go back over to help her, but I stopped as I saw Jack sitting on the floor in front of the grand fireplace, cradling his staff in his arms. I felt sorry for the poor lad. I was just about to go and ask him how he was, but there was no time. North came storming in. His footsteps sounded like thunder. Everyone, including me, jumped and looked up at him.

"We have serious situation!" He bellowed, sounding extremely stressed, "Pitch's minions have encountered Billie."

* * *

Billie

"Get down," Myrnin whispered quietly. I army rolled over behind a thorn bush and lay down on my stomach, gripping my bow tightly in my right hand. Myrnin jumped over the bush too, and landed silently next to me.

"Don't make a sound," he murmured to me.

I nodded. Myrnin quickly covered my mouth when we both heard the voices again.

"They're here," Myrnin whispered very quietly, "don't make a sound."

I did as he said.

"Did we have to wear these masks, Draco?" A female voice groaned.

"Stop complaining, Darcy!" A male voice replied back, "you know we have to, stupid!"

"Hey! Don't call me stupid you-" the female voice shouted, but was interrupted by the male voice.

"Be quiet! The girl will hear you, and you know what will happen if Pitch finds out we've scared..."his voice trailed off meaning that I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I could feel myself trembling with fear, and I knew that Myrnin had noticed this as he gently put his fury paw over my hand and mouthed,

"Don't worry."

"Hey Darcy, can you smell that?" The male voice asked the female apparently called Darcy.

"Smell what?" Darcy questioned. I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Fear," the male named Draco answered, "I can smell fear."

I heard Darcy gasp with excitement,

"You know what that means, Draco!" Darcy explained, "It means the girl is here! And she's afraid of us!" Darcy finished.

Draco chuckled,

"Looks like we've found her, sis."

I felt my eyes widen, and I could feel my heart racing. I started to panic. I started to panic really badly, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I started to take deep breaths, but it didn't help, and worse of all it didn't help calm me down. I gave Myrnin some sort of desperate look, but he mouthed,

"Shhh."

I shook my head and mouthed back,

"I can't."

Myrnin gritted his sharp teeth together. I could tell that he was getting angry and impatient.

"Sorry," I mouthed to him before standing up and surrendering,

"Yeah!" I shouted to them, "you've found me."

"No!" Myrnin hissed at me, "you fool!"

Standing in front of me was to people. They were both wearing what looked like animal masks. One of them had a panda mask on, and the other one had a dog mask on. They looked very strange though, as it looked like they were made out of black sand. The person with the dog mask was holding a scythe that looked like it was also made out of black sand, whereas the person with the panda mask wasn't holding anything. They both gasped in unison with one another.

"Billie Valentine!" The person with the panda mask cried. It was Darcy, meaning that the person with the dog mask was Draco.

"That's me," I said to them, trying to sound brave, but instead my voice sounded scared and vulnerable.

Draco, without hesitation, ran towards me. He was going to take me, I thought, I'm going to die. I closed my eyes and waited to be taken away, but then I heard sleigh bells ringing and a silvery voice shout,

"Look! It's Billie!"

I opened my eyes to find a sleigh in front of me, surrounded by a large man in red, a small sandy man, a grey rabbit and a fairy fighting off Draco and Darcy. But there was no sign of Myrnin. I was about to go and find him, but I was stopped in my tracks by a boy with snow white hair. He looked at me with a scared expression on his face. I was about to push him away, but I stopped as I felt the world spinning around me. I fainted and fell into his arms.

* * *

Jack

"Those people were Pitch's minions," North told us when we arrived back at the North Pole. They had gotten away before we could defeat them, but they had gotten away empty handed, which was a relief. I sat on the edge of a desk, holding Billie in both of my arms. The Billie that I used to know was dead. However, the Billie that I was holding right now wasn't. I didn't know if I should have been happy or sad. I looked up and saw Bunny sitting on a chair. His arm had a bandage around it because one of Pitch's minions had struck him, leaving a bloody wound on his upper arm. He saw me looking at his wound and said,

"Jack, I'm fine. It's Billie you should be worrying about, mate."

"I know," I replied, "and I am."

He smiled and nodded. I jumped with surprise though when I felt Billie moving in my arms. I looked down and looked at her face. Her eyes snapped open instantly. Her eyes were the colour of the moon. They were so bright! Her pupils looked like a cat's pupil, and this surprised me a lot. When she saw me looking at her, she yelped and jumped up. She nearly fell onto the floor, but I quickly grabbed her before she could. She took a step backwards and stared at me with a scared expression on her face. I was about to say that everything was okay, but I didn't have time to because Tooth came zooming in and engulfed Billie in a massive hug. Billie stumbled backed slightly, and pushed Tooth gently back at arm's length.

"Billie!" Tooth cried, ecstatically, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Billie's face crumbled with confusion.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, with a slightly stressed tone.

Tooth bit her lip and didn't say anything. It was good timing when North came in through the big double doors.

"Ah, good! You're up!" North said, while rubbing his large hands together. Tooth let go of Billie when she saw her terrified face, "welcome to the North Pole, Miss Valentine!"

Billie took a large step back, and picked her silver bow off the table, "Who _are _you people?" she questioned.

"We are Guardians!" North replied.

"_Guardians?"_ Billie asked, sounding very confused.

"That's us!" Tooth cheered happily, "We are the Guardians of childhood."

Billie rubbed the sides of her temples with her fingertips, "I don't understand a word you're saying."

North came forward and nudged Tooth out of the way.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy," North started, "I think it's best we introduce ourselves first. I'm-"

"Santa Clause!" Billie blurted.

North looked at Billie, surprised, but he gave her a grin, "call me North," he said back to her.

Billie looked at Tooth, "You must be the Tooth Fairy!"

Tooth smiled at the sound of her name, "That's me! Oh, but just call me Tooth, it's easier that way."

Billie smiled and nodded. She turned to face Sandy, "The Sandman?"

Sandy flew into the air and put both of his thumbs up.

"You must be the Easter Bunny!" Billie asked Bunny, who looked up at the sound of his name. He nodded.

"The names Bunnymund, and thanks for not calling me a kangaroo," he gave me a sarcastic smile when he said that. Billie laughed, and finally turned around to face me. I wondered whether she would remember me, I hoped she did.

"I'm Jack," I told her, "Jack Frost."

I saw her eyes widen, and I thought that maybe, just maybe she remembered me slightly, but I figured that she didn't have a clue who I was.

She nodded slowly before saying,

"Thanks for saving me."

"What?" I asked her.

"You saved me," she replied, "from Draco and Darcy."

A cold shiver went down my spine. _I had never saved her_. Well, maybe from Pitch's new minions, but not from the vehicle that crushed her.

"You OK?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I said. I knew that I hadn't convinced her into thinking I was okay, but she didn't say anything else about it.

"Now," North began, "I think it's best we tell you what we do-"

"STOP!" Billie shouted, "Where's Myrnin?!"

"Who? "Bunny questioned.

"Myrnin! He's a fox!" Billie cried, "where is he?!"

Tooth's face dropped from happy to sad. Bunny slumped slowly back in his seat. Sandy sadly flew back down onto the ground and North looked down at his boots with an upset expression on his face. Billie saw everyone's sad actions and expressions, and turned around to face me. I clenched my staff tightly in my hand and said,

"Myrnin's dead, Billie."

* * *

**What did you think? :D I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I said I would get this out at Easter, but at least it's here! This is quite a long one even though there are only 4-5 paragraphs in it, oh well haha. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I was really unmotivated for a while because I didn't know how I was going to word it and what not, but I'm really glad that I got it finished! ROTG came out on DVD over here in the UK on the 25th March, and guess what? I GOT IT! WOOP WOOP! Okay, enough with my fangirling haha, anyways I hope Bunny gave you guys lots of eggs for Easter heh. Have a good day! And sorry for any typos and errors! Bye! x**


	8. Chapter 8: No Famous Last Words

Chapter 8

Tooth

It would have been better if Billie Valentine had cried. Instead, she dropped to the floor and shrieked with pain and sadness. Her head dropped into her lap, and her hands clung onto her crimson red hair. Jack was by her side in seconds, consoling her and telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed, wiping the tears away from her pale face.

"No, no it's not," Jack told her, whilst putting his arm around her.

She turned to look at him, "Yes it is!" She cried, "if I hadn't stood up from behind the bush, Draco wouldn't have started a fight and Myrnin would still be alive!"

North placed a hand on Billies shoulder and said, "and if you hadn't surrendered, we would have never found you."

Billie turned to face North, "Why was finding me so important to you guys?"

"Because you were chosen, like we were all chosen, by Man in Moon," North responded, pointing up towards the Moon.

Billie stood up and gazed at the moon before asking, "Chosen to be what?"

"Chosen to be a Guardian," North answered, taking a step towards the girl, "we protect the children of the world, and keep them safe. We bring wonder, hope, dreams, memories and fun. For as long as they believe, we will guard them with our lives."

Billie didn't say anything for a while, but when she did, she took a step forward so she was standing underneath the shining beam from the Moon.

"What do you guard them from?" She asked, "the children, I mean,"

"Pitch Black, the Bogeyman, and fear," North replied, sternly.

Billies white eyes widened at the sound of the Bogeyman's name.

"Pitch," she whispered to herself, "he's the person who Draco and Darcy were talking about."

Jack stood up and walked over towards where Billie and North were standing.

"What did they say about him?" Jack asked, gingerly.

"Nothing important, they just mentioned his name a couple of times," she replied. A couple of seconds after, she turned back to face north,

"Why was I chosen to be a Guardian?"

There was an awkward silence as no one answered Billies question, so I decided to answer her.

"In your past life, before you were chosen by Man In Moon, you must have done a good deed," I began, "Man In Moon wouldn't have chosen you unless you had something very special inside of you."

I could tell that Billie was thinking very deeply about what I had just told her. She was one of those people who you could see thinking from their facial expressions. Her eyebrows furrowed together, and small creases appeared on her forehead.

"But..." She started talking, but she stopped unexpectedly, "hang on! Did you just say that I had another life back then? Before I was chosen?"

Me and Jack exchanged a glance.

"You don't remember, do you?" Jack questioned.

Billie shook her head, "I only know my name because the Moon told me it. It's been driving me insane! I thought I'd lost my marbles!"

Jack chuckled, softly.

"Will I ever remember my past life?" Billie asked.

"Of course you will!" I exclaimed, "I can give you your memories now if you want?"

Jack shook his head and mouthed, "Don't,"

Billie gasped with excitement, "Really? How?"

"I'm the Guardian of Memories," I told her.

"But you're the Tooth Fairy," Billie said.

"Yes I am, but that's why we collect the teeth. They hold the most important memories of childhood. I keep them in my Palace, and whenever someone needs to remember what's important, me and my fairies help them," I answered.

Billie was about to say something back to me when Bunny carefully got up, gripping his bandaged arm tightly.

"Billie," he said, "can I have a word?"

* * *

Billie

There were too many questions running through my head: Who was I in my past life? How did I die? Did I have a family? A home? Friends?

I needed to find the answers desperately because maybe, just maybe, I might understand why I was chosen to be a Guardian. But there was another question that I needed an answer to badly: how did Myrnin die?

"Okay," Bunny started to say, "you're probably gonna hate me after this, but it's not your fault that the fox died."

Bunny had taken me to a small alcove far away from where the other Guardians were because he wanted to talk to me about something.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, suspicious as to why he had told me this now and not before.

I waited a while for him to answer. He looked really guilty and hurt, and I could tell that he was hiding something from me. He swallowed and said,

"It was my fault, I'm really sorry."

I felt my heart break, and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

"It can't have been you, you were fighting off Draco and Darcy," I replied.

"I was, but I sensed that there was someone else behind the bush, so I went over to see who it was, "Bunny told me.

"It was Myrnin who was behind the bush, wasn't it?" I asked.

Bunny looked at me with a sympathetic expression, and nodded slowly,"Yeah, yeah he was."

"I don't understand," I murmured, "how was his death your fault?"

There was a moment of silence before Bunny said,

"Because when he saw me he ran away. I chased after him but something sliced my arm open," he looked at his wound before saying, "it was Draco. I was about to throw one of my boomerangs at him, but I was so weak that I fell over."

I could tell that Bunny was trying to hold back tears, but he didn't let them loose.

"Draco got him," he croaked, "it happened so quickly, but it was sick. I should have gotten up, I should have saved him...but I couldn't."

I saw a tear fall down his furry face, and that's when I knew I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I cried so much that it hurt my stomach. I had only known Myrnin for a short amount of time, but he saved me from being killed, and that's why I was deeply upset. I was also upset because Bunny was upset as well.

"No, it's not your fault," I told him, nearly choking on my tears, "you tried to save him, I didn't."

He gave me a broken smile,

"You didn't need to save him, but I did," Bunny said.

We didn't say anything else about Myrnin. His death was the past, and my being was the future.

* * *

Draco

"Where's the girl?" Was the first thing that Pitch asked me and my sister, Darcy, when we arrived back at the Lair.

"Where do you think?" I snapped back at him.

He glared at me before clasping his hands behind his back while strolling towards us.

"No need for that attitude, boy, "he snarled, "my patience is running short so answer me properly this time, where is the girl?"

Darcy gritted her teeth, "She's with the Guardians!"

Pitch's face dropped,

"What?!" He literally screamed at the top of his lungs, "I told you specifically to bring her here!"

"And we tried!" I shouted back.

"Not hard enough!" Pitch roared in my face. He turned his back to us and started to walk away, "You know what's going to happen now, don't you? The Guardians are going to make her a fully-fledged Guardian, meaning that they will be more powerful than me," he turned back towards us, "this is all your doing! I hope you're pleased with what you have done!"

"If you wanted her so much, why didn't you go get her yourself?" Darcy asked.

Pitch scowled at her,

"Because you were made for killing! And I thought that you would have a better chance of killing her than me!" He turned to me, "I'm ashamed of you boy, you could have killed the girl easily seeing as though you're the one who's equipped with a scythe!"

I felt my jaw tighten with anger,

"Well I killed the fox!"

"So what? It's the girl I wanted you to kill, not the fox!" Pitch growled, "now that she's with the Guardians it means that killing her won't be easy, and worse of all the fairy will give the girl her memories back meaning that she will remember the nightmare I gave her, and then North will find some smart way of preventing my nightmares again like he did last year!"

I wasn't going to reply to him because I didn't know what to say, but a few minutes after an idea came to my mind,

"How about we steal Billie's tooth box from the Tooth Palace?" I questioned.

Pitch slowly turned his head towards me, a smile creeping onto his grey face.

"That's not a bad idea," he said, slowly, "it's not a bad idea at all actually."

I grinned, feeling quite proud with myself.

"You can't do that!" Darcy shouted, "That's just sly!"

Pitch turned to her, "Do you have a problem with being on my side?"

"Yes actually!" She cried, "it's not like I had a choice to be like you!"

Pitch's face dropped from pleased to furious. He slapped Darcy across the face, sending her flying. She hit her head off the stone stairs, making her mask fall off.

"No! Darcy!" I shouted after her.

"Go after her, and I'll kill both of you," Pitch hissed at me.

I looked at Darcy, trying to see if she was hurt or not. Her messy, puffy ash coloured hair covered most of her grey face, but I could see her golden eyes. For the first time ever, I could see that she was scared. Her lip was bleeding and there was a massive cut on the top of her head.

"But she's my sister!" I shouted at Pitch.

"Leave it Draco," Darcy growled under her breath, "you were always more evil than me." She slowly stood up, holding her panda mask in her hand.

"I don't want to see you ever again, girl," Pitch snarled at her.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't just let my sister get hurt, and I couldn't just let her walk away without me.

Darcy didn't say anything. She just wiped the dirty marks off her black dress, gave me one last look and turned into a raven before flying out of the lair. And that was the last time I saw my sister.

* * *

**Alright, alright**

**Before I start rambling on, I just want to apologize for this sloppy, short and quite frankly boring chapter. **

**I just really wanted to update this while I had some time to 'cause I've been awfully busy :(**

**I PROMISE that the next chapter will be bigger, BETTER... and not too bright lol... that just didn't work meh.**

**But yeah I'm super sorry!**

**I know the story's storyline is moving like a snail right now, but by chapter 10 (I think) it WILL get better!**

**I'm sure that some people reading my fic will be like "Hey gurl get this fic on the road yo before I leave" haha joking obviously heh :3**

**But if you are one of those people who like this fic then I wuv youuuu!**

**HEH.**

**Sorry this is actually getting tooooo long oml.**

**(It's Friday and I'm happy that it's the weekend so spare me pweese :P)**

**Right well chapter 9 should be out soon (fingers crossed) so yeeaah...**

**Hmmmm I'm missing something important...**

**OH YEAH**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews and favourites! They really make my day :D Please keep it up!**

**Constructive feedback is goooood btw ;)**

**Have an amazeballs weekend! xo**

**A few songs have helped me to write this chapter:**

**Mona Lisa- Panic! At The Disco**

**Zombie- Family Force 5 (IDK why xD)**

**Now- Paramore**

**Stranger- Katie Costello**


	9. IMPORTANT AN

**Hi guys, EscapeTheChaos here.**

**I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to cancel A Winter Valentine.**

**I know that I haven't been writing it for long but I've lost interest in the story and I actually don't have any idea how to progress the story further.**

**It's not that I'm not motivated to write it, because I am, it's just the fact that I've lost interest in the story.**

**It isn't my best piece of work and I KNOW that I can write much better stuff...**

**That is why I'm going to write another ROTG fanfic :D**

**This time, instead of it being with an OC, it's going to be a...**

***DRUM ROLL PLEASE***

**...**

**JACK FROST X READER!**

**I have been dying to write one of these, and I have such a good idea for it!**

**It will be kind of based on a film called Music and Lyrics, but you don't need to watch the film to understand this fic because I'm gonna put my own twist on it :)**

**So yeah!**

**I hope you guys will like my new story, and I'm sorry for ending AWV.**

**ALSO**

**I have a Wattpad and I am also called EscapeTheChaos on there too, and at the moment I'm writing my own story called Morston on there so if you want feel free to check it out :)**

**I will be posting the Jack Frost x Reader fanfiction on there as well, and I will be posting it on Quotev AND DeviantART as well.**

**Again, I go by the name EscapeTheChaos.**

**Thanks for reading A Winter Valentine, and hopefully you will enjoy my Jack Frost x Reader fanfic too :)**

**Thanks for your time! xo**


End file.
